Ezria trip with the girls
by PLL lover1992
Summary: Aria wants to go on a trip as a normal couple, but she wants her friends to come with them. Ezria Story! Rated M for later, you never know what Ezria will get into
1. Chapter 1

Ezria trip with the girls

_Aria wants to go on a trip as a normal couple,but she wants her friends to come with them. Hope will Ezra handle a trip with his girlfriend, and three of his students, that happen to be his girlfriends bestfriends._

"Why do you look like I just asked you to jump off the roof?" Aria asked.

The look Ezra was giving her told her that he thought she was crazy to even be thinking about what she just asked him.

"You just asked me to take you on a trip." Ezra said.

Aria looked down at her hands.

"Would that be so bad?" Aria asked.

Ezra looked at her and he knew that he had hurt his girlfriends feelings.

"Baby, I love you. You know I do, but it would look werid if I go on a trip with four of my students." Ezra told her.

Aria looked like she was going to cry.

"Please, No one has to know. We can tell them that we want to get away from Rosewood for Spring break."

Ezra hated to see his girlfriend cry, and it was a weakness for him, and Aria knew this. She knew that she was going to get her way. She just had this way about her, She could get him to agree to about anything she wanted him to do.

"How do your friends feel about this trip?" Ezra asked.

Aria looked up with a smile, because she knew she had won.

" Like I said, We all want out of Rosewood." Aria said.

"Okay, I'll take you girls." Ezra said.

Aria jumped up and ran over tohim. She was so happy about this trip, Their first trip.

"Thank you, I love you!" Aria screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Aria had already talked to her friends about everything before she went on to talk to Ezra, because she wasn't gonna ask him if her friends weren't even interested in going with them. They were all up for it, like she told Ezra. We all really wanna get outta Rosewood for a few days.

She sent a text message to the girls when she got home.

_Aria: He said Yes, We have a trip to pack for it seems!_

_Spencer: Okay, I'll start packing soon._

_Emily: Great, Can't wait to get a break from Rosewood._

_Hanna: Awesome, We're all going to have so much fun! _

Aria smiled at the text messages as they each came one after the other. She was happy about this trip, not only were they all getting outta Rosewood for a while, She was going to be with the love of her life and her three best friends.

She looked down at her phone as it beeps again, and saw she had a text message from Ezra also.

_Ezra: I love you so much, can't wait to get outta Rosewood with you. Xoxo_

_Aria: I love you too Baby, I can't wait neither. It's long overdo! Xoxo_

_Ezra: Long long overdo, so true babe! _

_Aria: How about we all meet up later and decide on everything?_

_Ezra: Sure. My apartment, 6pm?_

_Aria: Sounds good,I'll let the girl know._

_Ezra: Okay, See you then._

Aria sent a text to the girl about the plans.

_Aria: Meet at my house at 5:45, going to Ezra's to talk about the trip._

_Hanna: Okay, Sounds good to me._

_Emily: Sure, I'll be there._

_Spencer: I'll see you then._

**5:45**

The girls were getting into Aria's car to drive over to Ezra's apartment. Hanna kept on joking around and messing with Aria's radio.

"Hanna, will you please leave my radio alone?" Aria asked.

"Country music, really Aria?" Hanna muttered.

"I happen to like country music." Aria started.

They finally made it to Ezra's without Hanna being killed be Aria, because no matter how many time Aria asked her to stop Hanna just kept on messing with the radio to annoy her.

**5:56**

"We're a few minutes early it seems." Aria said.

"You must have really wanted to see boytoy." Hanna joked.

"I think she just wanted you to get outta her car." Spencer laughed.

Aria knocked on Ezra's door and waiting for him to answer it.

"Spencer, Emily, one of you can sit up front when it's time to leave to go home." Aria started.

Ezra opened the door and what greeted him was...

His very Annoied Girlfriend.

Her pissed off friend.

Her two laughing friends.

_Holy crap, what have I got myself into now?_

A/N: I'll try to update more and make my chapters longer, but I can't promise that all my chapter are going to be long it all depends on my mood the day I'm writing.

I'm been kinda depressed lately, Nothing seems to be going right. I don't have a job anymore, my love life is plain crap. I love to write but even that I feel like I can't do right anymore. I hope you like my stories, but if not I understand, because I'm not as good as I once was.

Any ideas on where they should go? New York, LA, Las Vegas?

Any ideas what you want them to do when on the trip? I'm all for your ideas.. I can't promise I'll used them all, but reveiw and let me know..


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys, It's Friday and I'm going to start this chapter now, but I won't get done with it until after the weekend most likely. I have a packed weekend full of fun already. Not much time to write all at once. Plus everyone keeps asking for longer chapters so I'm going to try and make this one as long as I can. **

**Many of you have asked for LA, So I'm pretty sure i'm going to go with that idea. It was one of my favorite ideas. **

**Recap: **

**The girls were on the way to Ezra's apartment and Hanna annoys the crap out of poor Aria. They get to Ezra's apartment and Aria makes a comment that pisses Hanna off just as Ezra opens the door.**

**Chapter 3**

**Aria's P**

**The whole drive here she wouldn't stop messing with my darn radio. I asked her to stop and what did she do? She freaking did it again. Then she had the nerve to question my taste in music! **

**I love Hanna, she's one of my very best friends but sometime I swear she acts like she's five years old. Here we are trying to plan our trip and she won't stop darn pouting.**

**"We should decide what day we want to leave." I said.**

**Ezra looked down at the calendar. "I guess we could leave tomorrow night, if that's alright with everyone?"**

**Everyone agreed but Hanna.**

**"Hanna, Kitchen please?" I said.**

**She rolled her eyes but followed me anyways.**

**All of this drama because of a sit in my car? I think not.**

**"What's wrong with you? I thought you were over the moon about this trip? I know we had a bit of a fight Han, but we always seem to get past it, so what's really the matter?"**

**"I am happy about the trip, I was just hoping we would go to the beach or something. I'm not going to complain though, because LA is a lot better than Rosewood." Hanna laughed.**

**Ezra entered the kitchen at that moment. "Is everything okay in here?"**

**"Yeah, we are good." Hanna smiled. "I can't wait until we can get out of this darn town tomorrow night!"**

**We all went back into the living room where we left Spencer and Emily. They were just looking at different LA books.**

**Spencer looked up as we're coming into the room, "Sorry, We just didn't know what to do. We decided to look at the books."**

**"It's fine girls, the books belong to the three of you just as much as they belong to Aria and I." Ezra said. **

**I agreed 100% with him, Sure he bought them for me after I talked him into going to LA, but we were all going on the trip. So, that makes it our books.**

**"He's right, There's four books. Which means there are enough to go around." I said.**

**Ezra hands Hanna and I our books then goes to get up.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"While you girls are looking at the books I was going to do some grading, unless you have better idea."**

**I pouted at him. "I thought we was going to look at the book together?"**

**"I'd do anything for you, So I guess I'll sit here look at this book, and listen as you girls talk about whatever it is yall talk about." Ezra said. **

**( my best friend's boyfriend actually said something like that before,and I thought.. Man, if he says things like that to her all the time. it's a wonder he's not dead yet. LOL)**

**Okay quick question: Has anyone seen the new Captain America movie that came out this weekend? It was Amazing, if you liked the 1st one, go see this one! **

**"I love him so much, he'd do about anything for me." I thought. "Ezra, Do you feel like I forced you into this trip?" I asked.**

**"No, Of course not." Ezra said.**

**"I just want you to know that if you don't want to come, you don't have too. I'd love to have all the people I love come, but if you feel uncomfortable about it I'd understand." I said.**

**"Aria, I want to come. I'm coming because you were right." Ezra stated. **

**"About what?" I asked.**

**"I'm a part of your life, and your friends are a big part of your life too. Our path are gonna cross, and I'd like to make it so it's not uncomfortable." Ezra said. **

**"I love you baby." I said.**

**"I love you too babe." He said back.**

**Okay so I'm going to post what I have and i'll do a longer chapter next week. I have nothing planned but on Monday as far as I know, which means lots of writing time hopefully! **

**BTW: Next chapter, I think I'm going to switch around a bit, have a little of everyone packing, then Ezra picks them up for the trip that night.. So long chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Been really busy lately, and i've had some more crap happen over the weekend. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good or as long as I said, but I'm not really in the best place at the moment. I promised you guys a chapter though and I'm giving it to you. Please review... I really hope you like it, because I tried really hard.

Chapter 4:

Aria's room

She had been packing for so long she was pretty sure her whole room was in her suitcase. Just wanting to make sure she has everything that she could need or want with her.

She packed way more closes then she could ever need on the trip also. Cell phone charger was a must, so she can call her parents when they got there, since they think the girls are going alone it's important that she have that.

Makeup and hair stuff was a must also! Hanna would kill us if we looked anything other than perfect in LA.

Hanna's room

How many bags do you need for one trip? Well if your Hanna two, and still packing.

"Mom, do you know where my boots are?" Hanna called out.

"Yes, they are in my room. Remember I barrow them over the week?"

Hanna went and grabbed the shoes from her mom's room than added them to her bag.

"There, I'm done." Hanna said as she was grabbing her phone charger and putting it in her purse.

Emily's room

She's the simple packer of the group. Only packing what she will need.

Jeans and t-shirts? Swimming suit? Make up bag? tooth brush? Tooth paste? Underwear and bras? cell phone charger? A few different pair of shoes? Brush and some extra money just in case.

"Okay, that seems good." Emily said to himself.

She wasn't really worried because if she forgot anything the other girls probably packed it anyway.

Spencer's room

She's almost as good as Emily when it comes to packing. Only packing what she knows she will need. Bringing snacks and drinks in a different bag, so if they end up hungry Ezra won't have to stop everytime.

As she was finishing putting her phone charger in her purse, she looked at her phone. Aria had sent the girls a text message.

_" Hey, I'm done finally. Whenever y'all are ready, come to my house."_

_Spencer reply's with "I'm on my way." _

At Aria's house that day. (3:30)

Everyone was finished packing and just sitting in Aria's living room. They were having a movie day waiting for Ezra to pick them up that night.

"Popcorn?" Aria asked.

"Yes,I'll come help you." Hanna said.

As they were waiting for the popcorn to finish... Hanna decided to say somthing that had been bugging her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, Ezra and you planned this awesome trip, and I was acting like a little brat."

"Don't worry about it Hanna, we all have been going though a lot lately, and if it makes you feel better the beach in LA is totally on my list of places to go."

They hugged after that Hanna felt a lot better knowing that Aria wasn't mad at her.

With the bowl of popcorn they returned to the living room where the movie "Soul surfer" was playing. It was one of their favorite movies to watch when they get together.

Aria's phone beeped, letting her know she had a text message.

_" Hey, just letting you know I'm got to stop at the store, but i'm done packing. Picking y'all up in about 35 minutes."_

_"okay, Love you."_

_" Love you too."_

Aria looked at the girls and said, "Ezra said he will be here in 35."

They all go back to watching the movie, asit was going off they hear the doorbell go off. Getting all their bags they go open the door.

Ezra looks at all the bags the girls have and can't help but wonder...

_What have I got myself into?_

_**"Who's ready for a roadtrip to LA!"**_


End file.
